Middle of the Night
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Kyo awakes in the middle of the night, tears flowing down his face. A nightmare of his pain and suffering and Tohru leaving him for good! He awakes in the middle of the night, to find that his love is there to comfort him. That’s right Tohru Honda Revised


**Story: Middle of the Night **

**Chapter: Bad Dream Leads To Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

**A/N: Hello readers! This will be my first attempt to write Fruits Basket so sorry if doesn't fill your needs. This story contains my own way of how my favorite couple confessed! n.n Also I suck at titles. u.u**

**I revised this one-shot! Except for the italics. **

_Huff. Huff. Running through darkness, nowhere to go. Searching for light, but ending with nothing. Nowhere to go. Loneliness filling your heart, mind, and soul. Sweat dripped off his forehead, cascading down his face. Dropping down on the floor with a splash loud enough to fill the empty path that he was dashing through. Where was he running to? He didn't even know, somewhere through darkness so he could escape of all the hurt he has been through. No one liked him, no one wanted to talk to him, play with him, or even glance in his direction. He was the cat and no one liked him for it. _

"_Worthless child."_

"_His parents must be ashamed of him." _

"_Useless."_

"_He is the cat, what a terrible fortune." _

_Hurtful things echoing through his hollow mind. Affecting his being, he was a monster; well that is what everyone sees him as. Filled with loneliness since everyone saw him as a vile creature. His mother even committed suicide from the burden of having him. His mother, saying that he loved him, but not really acting it. Depriving him of going outside, checking if his beads were on all the time. Always saying that she loved him. But in the end, she died. Everyone blamed him, why wouldn't they, he was the cat. No one loved him. He was hated with passion; even the zodiac members didn't fully accept him. Isolated from everyone. _

_Why couldn't he escape it all? It wasn't his fault that he was the cat. Living the cursed life. Wanting to leave the hurt, but never succeeding. He wished someone could be with him. Huff. Huff. Still running through a soundless world, hearing nothing, not even the footsteps he should be making. Where was he? In a world which only lived himself. Away from everyone, the only human being around if that's how he wanted. But for some reason without anyone surrounding him with harsh words, he still held hurt from his past. Never forgetting. Memories which he held, depressing moments, hurtful, and rare occasions happiness, but that emotion was far from his reach were swirling in his mind._

_Pain filling his heart. _

_He felt numb. It was now too much for him. He dropped, strange how nothing sounded. Too much for him, wishing he would die there and now. Everything eerily quiet. Too much for him to handle all at once. Curling up into a ball like a helpless child. No one there to comfort him, telling him it's alright, all alone with no one by his side. Only one there in darkness. _

"_Kyo." A gentle whisper rose to his ears. A voice so soft and kind, something he never thought he would hear. It sounded caring, but somewhat familiar. He felt warm a little, but why? Didn't everyone hate him? He was just a cat._

"_Kyo." the same voice. Why? No one loved him or even cared. He turned his head to see a female figure, being, appear before him. Her brown lushes hair waving. Was there wind that he couldn't feel? Her petite face which held an angelic smile. Her blue sparkling eyes, shining. Wearing a white dress flowing down to her knees held by silver straps. A white daisy complimenting her hair, tucked behind her ear. Her makeup, white, making her look like an angel. Now he knew who she is. Her face so familiar. The one that actually even cared for him. Hugged him, even accepted his true form. The one he considered a loved one. One name reaches his lips._

"_Tohru?" His voice seemed raspy and dry like he never used it ever in ages. The female smiled which warmed his heart from all the darkness and loneliness. How did she have the power to heal his heart that hurt for many years by just one simple smile? Now he felt comfortable with the a presence that never called him putrid or disgusting. He didn't feel lonely since she was here. She was kind to him and always wanted to become his friend. A loved one which he held closely, very dear to him. His mind now flowing with memories he had with this girl, that replaced all the dreadful ones. She elegantly stepped towards him, her white dress flowing. His heart beat rising every time she stepped closer, but why? He was now sitting on the ground. Light found in her smile. The only light he was attracted to. _

_The girl named Tohru, kneeled before him with the same smile. Her face so beautiful up close to him. He would always cherish this moment in his mind. She placed her small hands onto his face delicately. Framing his face. She did this with care and gentleness which he could not believe. She was a true angel to like him. Her face soon was coming closer and closer and his breath hitched. What was she doing? He was so warm now, he could have sworn he was blushing. She stopped when their noses were barely touching. His heart beating wildly inside his chest. Could she hear it? Her smile now held some sort of sadness, but why?_

"_Goodbye Kyo." She let go of his face. His mouth dropped in disbelief. What happened just a moment ago. She gave a teary smile, standing. Her form disappearing into the darkness he was too familiar with. Her form going smaller and smaller. No, he couldn't have another person reject him especially her. It hurt even more to now she would never care. _

"_Wait!" he cried with pain from his heart. His heart shattering that she was too going away from him, one of those people who didn't want to be near. "Wait Tohru!" He was running again through darkness again, trying to reach her. The light he was attaching to was now vanishing. Her figure dissipating. He reached a hand out trying, but he knew he would never grab. The warmth he felt was now all gone. _

"_I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru disintegrated, vanished away from him. As she were sand that was taken away by the wind. Never to return. Now he was truly pained and hurt. The one that he thought was a loved one just left him with himself. All alone. Darkness invading. He collapsed onto the ground. The pain was now bigger than before. Why was this one girl causing more pain for him? Simple, he loved her even if she hurt him. Which he found himself very confusing. Curling up into a ball, closing his eyes, wishing he would die right there. No hope for him since the only person he loved was now gone. He loved her with all his heart and he was rejected. His body shattering with hurt. _

"_You're a monster, you don't deserve to love." Akito's words stung him. Those words echoing through his mind. Maybe Akito was right, he was just a monster. Now surprisingly tears flowed down his face. _

"_You're a monster." _

"Kyo, Kyo. Wake up Kyo-kun please." Tohru pleaded shaking his shoulder gently. She was in her pink night gown; she was startled awake by Kyo's yelling in his room. Since their rooms were close, she heard. She was one light sleeper. Tohru noticed a while ago when she entered Kyo's room that he was crying in his sleep. Yelling out her name for her to wait. What was he dreaming? She was scared for him; he was probably having a nightmare which included her since he was covered in cold sweat. Kyo's eyes opened and reddish brown clashed with blue.

"Tohru?"

"Oh Kyo. I'm sorry, I just had to wake you up since you looked liked you were having a nightmare, I'm sorry I didn't know it's just that you were talking in your sleep so I got worried. Please don't get mad, I was worried sick, sorry." Her babbling continued of her apologies in a run on sentences.

Kyo sighed in relief. It was all a dream, well more like a nightmare. It was true, he was covered in cold sweat and his heart was pounding. That nightmare was very overwhelming, he could puke. Tohru panted lightly of her little rant and was able to catch the shine of his wet face in the moonlight and her stomach churned violently. She hated to see anyone sad or hurting.

"Kyo why are you crying?" Her voice piped up quietly, her caring tone wound with sincere and kindness that made his stomach do flip flops. It was as heavenly as the voice in his dream. But he will not let himself show his weak state or how pathetic he was being right now.

"Keh who was crying. Shut up, now go back to sleep Tohru." He snapped back angrily. Her eyes seemed to water behind her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall and only put on that smile she always wore.

"Yes yes sorry Kyo-kun. How silly of me, Kyo-kun would never cry, he would like he says is tough and strong. I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, sorry for disturbing you. Have a good night's rest. I hope you forgive me." He seemed to smile at the comment of his manliness and the way she always apologized even though it still irked him that she would say sorry over little things. But his eyes detected the line of tears and he mentally hit himself repeatedly over the head, it's just that he wasn't really good yet he was still a little pained by that nightmare.

As Tohru was about to leave the room she halted when she felt his masculine voice.

"Am I a monster?" His question faded into the darkness of the room, floating in the still air, tension was thick. She turned around to question him, but all words were lost, her mouth went dry and a gasp took their place as she saw him. His brownish red eyes held the hurting child behind the mask of his toughness and boasting pride including his ego. Her heart went into a painful squeeze just looking at those eyes that shined with despair and the gleam of his past all mixed into a scared child. Curled up to a ball. She sat across from, going on her knees, she gently cupped his cheek. He stiffened and she smiled softly at him.

He swiped her hand off and she seemed hurt. "I'm no baby," he replied hoarsely, his eyes hopelessly lost under his bangs. "I'm a monster." Her eyes seemed to water more and she held his hand which seemed so big and calloused compared to her small ones and tiny fingers, but he allowed her to interlace them together.

"No you're not Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun is no monster, he is like everyone else. A strong individual who has friends who love him and no one think he is a monster." She rubbed her cheek into his hand which was surprisingly cold. Trying to transport some warmth to him. Kyo didn't believe it, how should he believe her, no one loved him.

"Your lying," he hissed, "No one loves me Tohru, no one!" he growled out which made her flinch. He also retrieved his hand back. Showing her his colorful beads that adorned his wrist. "Do you see this Tohru; this symbolizes as me a monster. People were sacrificed for this bracelet, for what? Just to contain the monster inside me." He shook his head violently, his anger was building and it might be the same as when the first time Tohru saw his _true _form. "I'm a monster," he whispered over and over.

Tohru wept for him and shook her head. "No your wrong Kyo-kun, your wrong." She lifted his chin to her eye level. Wiping the strands of orange from his eyes to be able to see the hurting and pained red eyes. "You are not a monster, you are a human being. You have feelings, dreams, and your own opinions like other people have. It's not your fault at all that you were born with the curse of the cat." His eyes were shining as he stared at her, begging her to continue, she fingered the shape of the beads.

"These beads might symbol the people that died, but…..but these beads also symbolize the people who sacrificed themselves to protect you."

"Huh?" Questions marks floated around his head and his expression turned blank, so Tohru freaked out a bit.

"No what I mean is." She tried to reason and continued an explanation. "Even though they died, they did not die in shame. They died to protect an innocent young boy who was scared and alone in this cruel world. Kyo-kun," She placed her hand once again on his cheek and this time he did not claw it away from him.

"No one I know thinks you're a monster. Especially not me, everyone loves you Kyo-kun." Her eyes held truth, care, and another emotion he couldn't put his finger on. Though he couldn't pay attention, he was lost in her blue pools of sincere and he happened to realize how closer they were getting. One thing he knew he liked and she beautiful in the bask of the moonlight. There lips met, Kyo felt sparks shaking him. It felt like an eternity before they came up to breath.

"Tohru I'm so-"

"I love you," she breathed. He was stunned silent, he couldn't say anything, but be mesmerized by her pools of passion. His silent scared her, maybe she said something she shouldn't have.

"Kyo-kun I'm-" But her sentence was also cut off as he crashed his lips to hers and she didn't seem to mind.

At least he knew one thing from that day. He wasn't hated by everyone, no, one person did love him and now he was truly happy.

As they came up to breath again his hoarse whisper sounded through the darkness of the room. "Thank you."


End file.
